Portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and/or palm-top computers containing digital cameras have become some of the most popular commodities in modern electronics. A typical lens module includes a barrel having a stopper ring therein, a first lens, a spacer and a second lens. In assembly, the first lens and the spacer are sequentially placed in the barrel, and the first lens is sandwiched between the stopper ring and the spacer. Then, an adhesive/glue is applied to the spacer adjacent to an inner circumference of the barrel by employing a syringe with a needle dispensing section. After the gluing process, the second lens is mounted in the barrel and attached to the spacer and the inner circumference of the barrel via the adhesive, so as to fix the first lens and the spacer in the barrel.
However, in the gluing process, the syringe has to rotate relative to the lens module to dispense an adhesive circle or a plurality of adhesive dots to the spacer. Therefore, the gluing process is time consuming. In addition, it is difficult to precisely control the adhesive amount and distribution, which can seriously affect the quality of the lens module.
Therefore, an improved glue dispenser for lens module assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.